Chapter 2 - Practice Make’s Perfect
They all ran through the meadow until they came to a hill, before jumping it and and landing several feet apart by the side of the lake. "Alright Pikachu your on stand-by." said Ash "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder. "Here I come Ash!" shouted Kacy as he started running toward Ash. Kacy threw a punch at Ash when he got close to him, but Ash dodged it the punch and threw a punch back at him. Kacy quickly dodged the punch, before they both started throwing a barrage of punch's back and forth at each other. "Well Misty what do you say we get started?” asked Violet "Sure Violet let's go!" shouted Misty Misty quickly took out a kunai and tossed it at Violet, but she ducked the knife and before dashing toward Misty. Violet threw a punch at Misty, but Misty quickly deflected the punch before throwing a punch of her own. After Violet dodged the punch they both began to throw a barrage of punch's and kicks back and forth at each other. "Well Brock now that they've started what say we get started." urged John "Alright then let's go John." agreed Brock The two of them dashed toward each other and just as they neared each other they threw their fist forward causing them to clash. When their fist clashed they both went sliding backwards, before they dashed toward each other again and began throwing a barrage of punches at each other. "Pika...Pi!" cheered Pikachu as he ran to the top of the hill to get a better view of the fight. He watched as Ash's and Kacy's fist clashed and the two of them jumped back several feet away from each other. Violet swung a kick at Misty, but she flipped back away from the kick and stopped beside Ash. Brock and John's fist clashed and both of them were sent sliding backwards stopping near their teammates. "You all have gotten allot better then you use to be." complimented Kacy "With y'all helping us train everyday of course we're going to get better." replied Ash "Well let's try to finish this up for today." suggested John "Alright then...Now get a hold of some of our new weapons." suggested Violet "Ninja Art: Electro Bomb!" shouted Kacy Kacy quickly reached into a black pouch that he had on his side and pulled out a small yellow colored metallic sphere. He then created a few hand sign's before holding the ball out in front of him as it started to surge with electrical energy in the palm of his hand. "My turn Ninja Art: Water Bomb!" shouted Violet She reached into a purple pouch on her side and pulled out another small metallic sphere like the one Kacy had though the one she was was blue. Like Kacy she created a few hand signs and the sphere began to glow blue in the palm of her hand. "We're only halfway done, but what do you think so far?” asked John "Not bad, but don't think your the only one with some new weapons." smiled Misty "Now it's our turn to show you ours. Ninja Art: Thunder Kunai!" shouted Ash Ash quickly created a few hand signs, before reaching into a yellow pouch and pulling out a yellow kunai which suddenly began to surge with yellow electrical energy. "My turn now. Ninja Art: Water Kunai!" shouted Misty Misty followed Ash's lead and quickly created a few hand sighs, before reaching into a blue pouch on her waist and pulling out a blue kunai which suddenly started to glow with a blue energy. "Now let's finish this!" shouted John . Kacy and Violet threw the two glowing sphere's toward Ash, Misty and Brock as they started to spin around each other. "Now it's our turn!" shouted Brock Kacy and Violet tossed their sphere's and they suddenly started to circle around each like two planets orbiting each other. Ash and Misty quickly tossed their kunai which sudden pulled toward each other like magnets, before sticking together. The weapons suddenly collided and exploded sending out a powerful shock wave that knocked everybody down. "That was a blast!" laughed Ash as he got back to his feet. "Your telling me." agreed Misty "That was awesome!" shouted Kacy as he got back up. After everybody was back on their feet and the dust had finally settled they heard the sound of clapping. They turned around and looked up the hill and saw Tanza standing beside Pikachu with her Haunter beside her clapping. "Hay Tanza." greeted Misty "What's up everybody." greeted Tanza as she walked down the hill. "How long have you been there?" asked Brock "Oh since you'll decided to battle. Nice job by the way." congratulated Tanza "Hun...Hunt." nodded Haunter "By the way those were some nice weapons that y'all were using. What were they?" asked Tanza "Well the one we used are called Element Sphere's." replied Violet as she reached into her pouch and pulled out another blue sphere. "What do they do?" asked Tanza "My dad created them...they have elemental chakra stored in then that you can release with your own chakra. The stored elemental chakra that's released you can use for whatever you want." explained Kacy as he pulled out a red, yellow, brown, and light green colored sphere and showed them. "Not bad. What about those kunai knives?" asked Tanza "Like Kacy's Elemental Sphere's these kunai are called Elemental Kunai...they basically do the same thing. I found them in the market one day while I was looking to buy more kunai." noted Ash "Those are some nice weapons. Not only can you use them to enhance your on jutsu I figure, but it open's up a hold new world of jutsu idea's." thought Tanza "Yea since any of us can't use any elemental jutsu right now." nodded Brock "Well Ash thanks for being my training partner. I hope it will be enough to help me pass the graduation exams tomorrow." said Kacy "Don't worry you'll pass." assured Ash as they shook hands. "You to Misty. I had fun." smiled Violet "Me to." nodded Misty as they shook hands. "Good luck tomorrow Brock." smiled John "You to." smiled Brock as they shook hands. Kacy, Violet and John wave goodbye to them as they all headed back up the hill, before disappearing over the top of it. "So Pikachu how did I do?" asked Ash "Pi...Pikachu." assured Pikachu as he jump back on Ash's shoulder. "Thanks buddy." smiled Ash "Well look's like y'all made some good friends." nodded Tanza "Yea they've helped us train and study since we've been here." noted Ash "Well I hope you all trained enough to pass your exams." reminded Tanza "I think we're ready." assured Misty "We'll see after you pass the practical and written exams given to you by your Chunin instructor. If your ready you should be able to pass the test given to you by your Jonin sensei once you get put into a squad." laughed Tanza "Don't worry I think we all will can pass." assured Brock "Yea we didn't train this whole year just to fail." agreed Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Well good luck with that. So what are you all going to do now?" asked Tanza "We we were planning to do a little fishing in the lake. Want to join us?" asked Misty "Sure, but I think I’ll just relax." nodded Tanza Tanza reached into a small carry around bag that she was carrying on her back and pulled out a capsule case, before taking out a capsule and throwing it in front of him. In a explosion of white smoke a chair appeared in front of her and she sat down in the chair to relax. Misty, Ash and Brock walked up to the edge of the clear blue water of the lake as Misty reason into her pouch and took a small capsule case. She took a capsule out of it and threw it on the ground before it exploded into a yellow duffle bag. She opened the bag and took out three small red rods with a blue button on them before passing one to Ash and Brock. They pushed the buttons on the rod revealing them all to be retractable fishing poles with the fishing lines already on them. All three of them threw their line into the water and started to wait patiently to see if they would get a bite. "Well soon everybody will be coming back and then we can leave out again. I can't wait." smiled Ash “Chu...Pika...Pi.” agreed Pikachu "Yea! It seems like nothing ever really happens when Timothy's not around." noted Tanza "Your right! While traveling with Timothy things were allot more exciting." agreed Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu "More crazy then exciting." retorted Misty "True there." agreed Brock "Well I don't care what y'all say. Yes it was a little crazy i will admit, but it was still fun." smiled Ash "Chu...Pika." agreed Pikachu "Well in another week everybody will be back." assured Tanza "Hay I got a bite!" exclaimed Misty They all looked at Misty as she tugged on the fishing rod as whatever was on the other end of the rod tugged back. "Don't let it get away!” cheered Brock "Pika...Pi!" cheered Pikachu "Hunt." cheered Haunter “Its not going to get away from me!” shouted Misty With all of her strength Misty gave a big tug on the rod and up out of the water flew a light blue seahorse looking pokémon with blue spots on its body. "Who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Aquine The Hippocamp Pokémon…Aquine are very rare pokémon that very few people have seen them. They are very graceful swimmers and legend has it that it will only allow worthy trainer to catch it." said The pokédex "Wow it's so cute!” exclaimed Misty "This is my first time seeing a Aquine." noted Brock "Mine to and I’ve been staying on Tonami Island my entire life." agreed Tanza "Quin...Aquin!" laughed The Aquine as it playfully jump up and down in the water. "Pika...Pika?" asked Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and land near the edge of the lake. "Aquin." replied Aquine as it swam up to Pikachu and suddenly hugged him. "It's really friendly." noted Tanza "Yea it does." agreed Misty as she bent down toward the pokémon. "Quin...Quin." laughed Aquine as it jumped up into Misty's arms and knock her down. "She seems to like you allot." noted Tanza "Wow and we just met." laughed Misty as Aquine rubbed her cheek against Misty's cheek. "That's true. Some pokémon can feel the energy resonating from a trainer. So even though you just met I guess you could say she like's the feel of your energy." noted Tanza "Is that true Aquine?" asked Misty "Quin…Quin." nodded Aquine smiling "Well how would you like to join my team?" asked Misty "In...Quin." replied Aquine as it jumped out of Misty's arm and back into the water. Ash looked at the pokémon as it looked back at Misty with a look of determination suddenly appearing in its eye's. "Look's like she wants to battle you." noted Ash as he helped Misty to her feet. "Is that right?" asked Misty "Aquine." nodded Aquine "Alright then." smiled Misty as she grabbed one of her pokéballs off of her belt and held it up. To Be Continued...................... Category:Season 2 Content